1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a reinforcement system for a body frame rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Reinforcing systems have been previously proposed. A rear suspension connecting structure can be used under a floor of a motor vehicle. Vertical reinforcements and vertical bulkheads have been used in attempts to reinforce a structure including a cross member and a side member. Gillespie et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,015) teaches a vehicle sub-frame attachment apparatus and method. Gillespie teaches a mounting pin that is welded at the bottom to a sub-frame mounting bracket. Gillespie also teaches a shear planar bulk head that includes a channel for receiving the pin. The pin is welded to the shear planar bulk head. In addition, the shear planar bulk head is welded to the frame at two locations.